


I don't

by Rossocharm



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossocharm/pseuds/Rossocharm
Summary: Raihan finally confess his love to Leon but things don't go as planned
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	I don't

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a fic with a sad ending to Raihan because i started disliking him because artists often portrayed him as a jerk and now i think he is overrated but probably i will change my mind soon because I Love DNKB (Not kbdn)

Raihan always loved Leon but he wasn't able to confess because a reject from the one who he loved since childhood would devastate him.

In the last year he only saw Leon a couple times after the day of last year's finals , during the finals after he got (as usual) beaten by Leon they just exange a few words during the typical handshake and Raihan felt like Lee was being cold towards him , he couldn't understand especially because it seemed that with other people he acted as charming as usual.

A while and Raihan decided to finally confess to leon after the exhibition match at the end of the month in front of everyonen  
He got everything prepared and he decided to buy an expensive suit from Kalos to wear under this hoodie luckly it was winter so the heat woudn't be a problem.

The day finally arrived Raihan was really tense and his heart was beating so fast that he felt like his heartbeat echoed through the stadium.

As expected Leon won the match , he noticed that Raihan wasn't concentrated on the match, so they start getting closer to do the typical handshake but Raihan while walking towards Leon was removing his hoodie and before Leon could start talking Raihan hold his hand and said "Leon i love you" 

The champion didn't move and Raihan continued sayng "I Love you since the first time we met , you are different from everyone, Leon I Love You , I Loved You and I will love you till the end of time"  
The crowd was goin' wild but then the audience silenced waiting for Leon response

Leon didn't know what to say but he had to be direct so he took a deep breath and while looking at Raihan he says "Sorry Raihan but **I Don't Love You** " and left the once loud and crowded stadium become eerly silent.

Raihan was still there he didn't move , it was like his soul left his body , he felt empty. That night he went home to his bed , he wanted to sleep but to never wake up.


End file.
